<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a high school au i guess?? by svftbrian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147090">a high school au i guess??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svftbrian/pseuds/svftbrian'>svftbrian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, help me lmao, my username is monossyn, this is probably not gonna last lmao, uhh this is on wattpad also</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svftbrian/pseuds/svftbrian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>desperate for a change, cordelia moves schools.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a fresh start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please be wary i'm not good at this</p><p>get ready lmao.</p><p>this is inspired by @sarahistrying because holy shit she's amazing</p><p>this is on wattpad too! my name is -monossyn &gt;;O</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chilled, dimmed September breeze wormed it's way under the blonde's navy coat as she let out a shuddered sigh and pulled the coat around her body tighter. The auburn leaves crunched gingerly under her boots as she nervously made her way into the cloud of bustling students and maybe soon-to-be friends. Her nerves jumped with every shout, yelp or even a slight raise of voice, but buried under that, was a twinge of excitement. New year, new me, as they say. A new school like was undoubtedly a good, fresh start from the low, bullied child she used to be. No, this Cordelia Richards was going to be so much better. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While she was lost in thought, however, a tall boy's body came colliding into hers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, shit, I'm so sorry!" He offered a hand, to which she hesitantly accepted. He pulled her to her feet, and she brushed the hair out of her eyes to get a clearer view of the stranger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hair was a chestnut brown, and he wore a dark green jumper along with light blue jeans and a beige coat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Excuse my outfit, Marvin over here," As he said this, he jabbed an accusing finger in a smaller boys direction, "Had nothing else in his closet that would fit me. I had to borrow his dad's clothes." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This made her giggle, and the boy gave her a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, god, uh," He stuck out a hand to shake, also while running the other hand through his hair nervously, "My name is Andrew, but i'd prefer Whizzer."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Whizzer?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yep. I'm the fastest on the baseball team, so I go by Whizzer."He led her to the other 4 of his group.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is Trina, Mendel, but we call him Mend, cause he's good at fixing shit, uh, Marvin, and Charlotte!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, I see you've had the privilege of meeting Whizzer." A smaller boy with an entertaining aura - Marvin - said with a smile and a sarcastic twinge. She giggled, and gave him a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It was a pleasure." This made the group laugh. The obnoxious toll of the school bell made them all stumble towards the building, with Marvin and Whizzer in the front, Trina and Mendel in the middle with Charlotte, and a nervous Cordelia in the back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt like she was just intruding. What if they didn't like her? What if she made the group fall apart? What if they were all really smart and she seemed stupid? What if--</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was snapped out of her trance by a shoulder bumping with hers. She looked up, and Charlotte was shooting her a concerned glance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, hey. You nervous?" Her voice was soft and gentle, and it almost made Cordelia feel at home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I guess? It's irrational, I shouldn't be. It's just another school, another round of bullying and hate-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait, bullying?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hm? Oh, yeah, I got bullied a lot in my past schools," She sheepishly glared down at her worn-out boots, scuffing the ground and leaves under her. She felt a reassuring, warm hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Charlotte smiling at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If anyone bullies you, me and everyone else will kick the ever-loving shit out of them. Alright?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let out a burst of laughter, Charlotte following. Relief flooded her chest, along with a deeper feeling which she chose to bury. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, Whizzer, for fucks sake. You put milk, then cereal you vile creature."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't have the right to call me vile when you do that!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I just eat it dry, not gonna lie." Mendel piped in, making nearly everyone stop and turn to face him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that's how they launched into a heated debate at 8:50am on a chilly Monday morning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lunch came around quicker than anyone could've guessed for the first day back, yet they were all grateful for it nonetheless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Still, I don't think they should've killed off Luke! He's the reason the f--"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Spoilers! Do not spoil the book for me, you heathen!" Mendel yelped, throwing his hands up to stop Trina's rambling. He'd covered his ears beforehand, as she and Charlotte had done their summer reading, and he had not.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why the fuck do they even set summer reading anymore? We're not twelve, for fucks sake. Hell, I won't touch a book after this dreaded high school is the fuck outta my life." Whizzer groaned, shoving another spoonful of Mendel's mom's pie into his mouth, and proceeding to be smacked by the said woman's son. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, it's not all that bad? I don't mind reading." Cordelia quipped, with a certain Southerner agreeing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm just lazy. I mean, I'll read if i'm told to? But, I don't know, it's not the worst thing ever." Marvin said, eating a forkful of lasagna which looked about as watery as the Atlantic Ocean. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey! They've announced the musical for this year, anyone wanna join me?" Whizzer said, giving his best pleading eyes to the boy next to him, who was shaking his head profusely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck no. Whiz, you know that musicals are not my thing. And plus, I'd never heat the end of it from Chris." Marvin said exasperatedly, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Chris?" Delia questioned</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My asshole of a brother. He seriously thinks he so much better than everyone else." The boy pointed over his shoulder angrily to a tall, bleached-blonde haired jock on the table a few meters away from them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If I joined the musical, he'd call me a... y'know." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. I get you." And she did. Even the if the word was said without anything to do with her, it'd still bring back memories of being pushed into lockers, derogatory names taunting her and swimming round her clouded mind. Countless nights of crying and sleeplessness because of whatever someone had said plagued the poor girl back in Oklahoma, but now she was in California. Things were going to change. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Who's ready to give Mr. Eaton another year of hell?" Whizzer grinned devilishly, pulling his satchel over his head. Mr Eaton was their math teacher, who was a racist, homophobic old man. They all hated him with a passion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck yeah. God, I can't wait." Charlotte quipped, chuckling quietly to herself, "Mr Eaton is a bitch. Ready to help us out?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as she threw her backpack over her shoulders, she looked around at her group, her heart already swelling with love and excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hell yeah I am."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as they all laughed with her, he really did think that things were going to change.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. baking shouldn't be hard, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>since marvin's birthday is around the corner, the crew bake a cake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hh okay this took about two scrapped drafts of different stories and a lot of pain and thinking so uhh i hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whizzer groggily awoke on a slow Saturday morning, the enticing smell of his mother's pancakes almost dragging him out of the mellow clutches of his fresh blue quilt. His eyes were half shut and full of drowsiness, back popping as he stretched out, getting ready for the day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he stumbled down the stairs in jeans and a baggy white jumper, he felt like something was.. off. Like something was missing, or he'd forgotten, and it left him puzzled. Like his brain was missing a piece. His mother handed him a plate, and he groggily thanked her. What could it have been...? He'd been to school all week, and he double checked today was a Saturday, so that wasn't it. His assignments were completed, he'd eaten, (well, he was eating) so what was it? Maybe his friends would--</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait. Friends. Marvin. Marvin's Birthday.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck, it's Marvin's birthday!" He yelled with a mouth full of pancakes. He jumped up from his seat, grabbed his phone, car keys and satchel and dashed out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trina had been awake for a while at this point, her pen skidding across the paper, eyebrows creased in concentration as she tried to remember what her old english teacher, Mr Clark, had droned on about that past week. Her worn-down brain strained to even give her a drop of information, trying hard to pass through the thick static of papers and worksheets, the days blending into one another with the colours and events merging into a grotesque mix of exhaustion and anxiety.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, her phone rang. She dropped her pen against her hefty notebook, and looked over to see a picture of Whizzer, hair in multiple directions and his expression being one of ultimate hatred towards the camera, with the words "WhizBiz" flashing at the top of the screen. With a slight chuckle, she pressed the answer button. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His breathless, raspy voice - along with the steady hum of his car motor - came into earshot. "Trina, holy fuck, it's--"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"--Marvin birthday," She finished for him, rolling her eyes playfully, "Yes, Whizzer, I know. You ring me up every goddamn year." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trina and Whizzer were old friends. They'd met when he was about 6, when Whizzers mother, Siobhan, had been forced to hold up a parent-teacher conference, with his sister, Freya, and him. They wandered around until they bumped into a small Trina, and began chatting immediately. Trina's brother, Kieran, had begun to go to that school, but Trina did not, as they had to move towns, ever-so-conveniently the same time as Siobhan and Whizzer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can you gather the others?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just text the chat? So we can all get in your car?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Marvin's in the chat though." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed, and texted everyone privately to, in her words, "get the fuck in whizzers car cause we're going to do shit for marvin's bday,," To say she had a way with words was an understatement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About half an hour later, the two of them had gathered Mendel, who was in the back seat, Charlotte, Who sat in the middle, and Cordelia, who was next to her. Trina was in the front, next to Whizzer, who was driving. The curly-haired boy had been mumbling to himself that it's too early for a Saturday morning, with Charlotte agreeing. Cordelia was as awake as Trina, though, so they were both loud and cheerful, much to the distaste of the other two.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They'd arrived at Whizzers house, and within 10 minutes the kitchen was a mess. Mendel managed to get about half the egg in his hair, Charlotte was having a nervous breakdown when Cordelia burnt herself as she put the cake in the oven, Whizzer had spilt the flour on the counter (keep in mind he kept dipping his finger in the bowl and swiping cake mixture, much to the complaints and groans of the others), and Trina had managed to cut her finger while chopping squares of chocolate. But, all in all, the cake was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">great</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. They all loitered around the oven, with phones in hands, or nails betwixt teeth, nerves growling and curdling in their veins as they waited for their cake to be brought out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Guys." Mendel's shaky voice snapped them out of their dazes. Everyone looked over to him, and he held his phone up for the rest of the group to see. A picture of Marvin, blurred, due to Mendel's moment of cackling, mouth full of cake and a dot of frosting on his nose, smiling widely (don't ask him why, but this picture made Whizzers stomach explode with admiring butterflies), and the words "</span>
  <em><span class="s2">Marvvvvvin</span> <span class="s2">is calling...</span></em>
  <span class="s1">" danced along the top of the screen. He picked it up, and put him on speaker.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Marvin!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey 'Del. I need help with some work, could you round up the others?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An idea struck the to-be-psychiatrist, and he said, "Sure! We doing it at Whizzers?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yeah, that's cool! I'll, uh, see you there?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure. Bye Marv!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hung up, and right on cue the oven began to beep obnoxiously. They took out the cake, and it was not what they expected. At all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The best word to describe it was... Burnt. And falling apart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The photography major piped up, bustling with ideas, "Hey! Nothing a bit of icing can't fix?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all hurriedly agreed, and smothered the cake in - a bit too much - icing. It did not help. Now the cake was burnt, falling apart </span>
  <span class="s2">and </span>
  <span class="s1">filled to the brim with chocolate icing, which had begun to melt due to the heat of the cake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all shared equal looks of panic, and hurriedly scrambled to get into place. Whizzer dashed to the door, and swung it open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Happy Birthday, Marvin!" Everyone chimed, covering the poor boy in confetti. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks you guys." He chuckled, walking through to where the disheveled cake was sat. His eyes widened upon seeing it, and Mendel hurriedly spoke, "Hey! We, uh, made you a cake, do you want a bit?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And before he could answer, Cordelia was cutting him a slab, trying to ignore the flakes of black flying off the top and onto the white porcelain plate underneath the monstrosity. She payed it on a side plate Charlotte had given her, and Trina had layer one single, sad candle on the ocean of icing. He swallowed thickly, picking up a fork with shaky hands, and cut into it. It was quite hard, but he did it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave the others a nervous smile before shoving the fork in his mouth, and almost immediately regretting it. The smoky taste of chargrilled cake hit the roof of his mouth, and worked its way down his throat, a cough rising past it. He spluttered, and yet swallowed it down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It tastes like shit, doesn't it?" Trina piped, sending Whizzer into hysterics, everyone following. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It does, yeah. But you made it, you took the time, for me, thanks guys." He smiled up at them, and a chorus of "aww"'s rung out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right. Lets get rid of this shit." Whizzer said, and if his mother were to come downstairs whilst her son and his 5 closest friends were shovelling a black, oozing cake into her bin, she'd prefer not to question.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhh this is it? tell me if you want more, i'd love comment and kudos!! you don't have to :))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhh this is it? tell me if you want more, i'd love comments and kudos!! you don't have to :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>